


Die Laughing

by kiku_nakamura



Series: S P R I N G - S T O R M S [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_nakamura/pseuds/kiku_nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Gokudera are amused with how much the girl was obsessed with the Tenth Vongola Boss.</p><p> </p><p>Based off of this. http://oink8.tumblr.com/post/16645391450/gokuharu-mini-comics</p><p>Warnings: Some swearing, because you know, it's Gokudera Hayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Laughing

Maybe Gokudera Hayato was too curious for his own good, but it was entertainment for the people around him. The constant over reactive search for things was a norm.

There was this one time Haru invited her boyfriend to a study date at her house after school. She was better at Japanese literature than math and he was the opposite. She and Gokudera found it easier to get things done, but that didn't mean it was necessarily faster. They tended to get distracted a lot just being in each other's presence like when they used to go to Tsuna's house often. Just being around friends caused the essentially chatter.

Haru unlocked the door to the Miura residence, as stated on the plastic plague at the gate. As she stepped in, Gokudera followed and closed the door behind him.

"Let's drop our stuff off upstairs and I'll make something to drink," Haru said. The pair made their trek to Haru's room and she put down her schoolbag by the side of her bed and told Gokudera to have a seat at the tiny coffee table in her room. There was nothing more comforting and familiar than her own room, she smiled before face planting herself into the soft blanket that was draped over her bed.

She rolled over and saw Gokudera giving her his signature scowl. Haru just stuck out her tongue and got up, straightening out her skirt. "Just start on that project Takahashi-sensei gave you, Ahodera," she said using the nickname that Lambo gave him.

"I would Ahonna, if I just had a damn ruler!" he retortedf

"Second drawer to the left," she said already half way out the door pretending not to hear the "stupid woman" remark he made earlier.

"Thanks. Coffee, no tea."

"Got it!" Haru yelled from the staircase. "How could I forget?" she muttered under her breath. "That's like all he ever drinks besides the orange juice at Tsuna-san's!" She took in deep breaths. She had no idea why he she liked that boy. (That was an obvious lie.)

When she was done making her green tea and his instant coffee, she began to cut and serve two slices of chocolate cake on her plate when she noticed that Hayato was leaning against the wall by the entrance of her kitchen.

He was smirking just looking at her. She stared him down as a response, that was after a short "Hahi!" escaped her lips. They seemed to communicate this way-- less with words and more facial expressions.

"How long have you been standing there?" Haru asked.

"After you started making tea," Gokudera said cooly.

Haru frowned. "Jerk. You could have helped me with something."

"But you look so good from here. I couldn't bring myself to ruin such a beautiful scene."

A slight blush showed on her face and she hesitated before saying, "Damn right! You and your ugliness would make Haru look really bad."

Gokudera pouted causing another round of red to flush on Haru's face. "I'm hurt. You think that your boyfriend's ugly." He walked close to her and snaked his arms around her waist, his hair hung over his eyes, concealing it of any expression until he tilted his head up. His eyes seemed darker than usual and there was a wolfish grin on his face. "Doesn't that mean, your taste in men is very bad, Haru-chan ?"

"Whatever, Hayato-kun." Haru said, burying her face into his neck. Her lips were pressed against his pulse. It was driving him crazy; she knew it.

That was their teasing game, constantly being all sweet and alluring when they were alone. So much affection was shown from both of them.

"C'mon. Let me bring the stuff upstairs and we'll start on homework," Gokudera said, pushing himself away from her. His face seemed to be a brighter red than it was before. He was glad that Haru's face was only a few shades lighter.

She opened the door for him; he plopped the tray on her table and they sat down on the pale yellow rugs set around table. While his complexion seemed to have calmed down from being a shy, nerd-like expression, his face was now heated again. Haru thought something really was  wrong with him. He was rarely like this, but she just dismissed the thought and went to take the textbooks and notebooks that she needed from her bag.

It wasn't until she was took out her world history work sheet that she saw it. "It" was a piece of her stationary set that she bought a few years ago. She wondered what it was doing in between her most hated subject books. She looked questioningly at the silver-haired boy across from her who had fallen silent. He just shrugged and she was sure that the reason for the paper there was her boyfriend's fault.

Haru cautiously opens the pink thing, unsure of what was scribbled onto the note. Everything she wrote down simply ranged from rainbows to reminders to take out garbage. She was not expecting the confession on it, which she really should not have been surprised since it was something she said as often enough for it to be her catchphrase.

* * *

  _Miura Haru and Sawada Tsunayoshi are eternal._

_Sawada Haru_

* * *

The page was full of silly thoughts and times that were long gone. But what stunned her the most was when any mention of Tsuna-san was crossed out with a Sharpie marker that bled through the page. There was even a replacement for the spots in which her former crush's name was on the paper. It now read:

 

_Miura Haru and ~~Sawada Tsunayoshi~~ Gokudera Hayato are eternal._   
_~~Sawada~~ Miura (for now) Haru_

 

* * *

The writing was unmistakably her boyfriend's, there was no doubt when she saw the marker lying next to his pencil case on the coffee table they were doing homework on.

Haru had lay the piece of paper down before she cooed, "Is someone getting jealous," towards the silver-haired boy's direction.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Of course, I'm not jealous over something that doesn't matter. I absolutely don't give a shit."

Haru pouted. "Remember what I said about the language, mister?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh c'mon! Whatever. That was so cute though!" she said, "Do you actually mean it?" Haru had crawled her way over to Gokudera and was holding herself up with her palms.

"Of course, why would I write something that I didn't mean? Ahonna," Gokudera said, not daring to look at the girl next to him.

Haru had said "Hayato is a tsudere," before completely losing it. She was laughing, and laughing, and to Gokudera, he wasn't sure if it was beautiful or if her face at the moment could challenge all of the clowns in the world. Prior to just following along and chuckling like there was no tomorrow, he flicked Haru's forhead, and she looked at him with a serious face, before letting that facade fall.

The Tenth was never a sore subject with the couple anymore. It was something they were amused with and crack jokes about how obsessed Haru used to before.

That was basically the relationship, Haru and Gokudera had. Everyone and everything was either an inside joke or laughing matter, up until the moment that they had to take on missions. Each day was something to celebrate for, quarrel until they were too tired to, more importantly burst into shrieks of laughter, and just fall into each others arms at the end of everything.

Needless to say, the homework was ignored for a long time and they had to pull an all-nighter to get it finished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter took me way too long to write and everything. While I was writing a whole lot of angst and serious stuff earlier, this is a break from that and complete crap that I didn't actually care about.
> 
>  
> 
> If you have anything to say or felt something while reading, leave a comment below.
> 
> If you had a question, I'll gladly answer it!


End file.
